How did they become friends?
by Carixna
Summary: Their relationship works in snapshots, and every time they find themselves wondering, 'How did this happen' Sherlock/OC (Starts during his college years)
1. Chapter 1

Their relationship worked in snapshots almost- as in several moments in their lives.

Imagine if you can- two college kids; a boy and a girl. The boy is tall with curly hair and bright eyes, the color of the sea after a storm, even as he has evidence of a few facial bruises and a bloody nose. The much shorter girl has honey colored hair the falls just below her shoulders while her brown almond eyes portray her emotions like a canvas. They are sitting outside, at night in the mid of winter. The girl is in a black mini skirt, with a red one shouldered glittery top and a humorously large black coat wrapped around her as she leaned heavily against the taller boy on a Cambridge Campus bench.

Now zoom in to the situation and rewind just a bit.

Music was pounding, lights made everything blurrier as the girl stumbled through the crowd trying to see what everyone crowded around near the door, "Let me through!" She meant to shout over people but was drowned through her own slurring and the much louder noises of the party.

When she managed to push her way to the front she saw the boy getting punched for what she could assume was the third of fifth time considering the already present bruises that are positioned and that the kid on top of him is right handed, "Sherlock!" The girl shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment trying to collect herself enough before she shouted loudly and clearly for a change, "Sherlock!"

Using her position to advantage she grabbed the kid's head and pulled back surprising him as he tumbled backwards and suddenly arms reached out to grab her from behind around the waist. She struggled against them. Suddenly she felt the force on the top of her head as the clash of glass breaking over her head was heard while the crowd shouted and she felt much weaker.

The beaten boy took advantage and turned on his attacker, knocking him out in two punches and standing up as quickly as he could. He turned to the girl who was weakly trying to struggle as someone held her still and he scoffed plying the arms of her holder away. She sort of fell from the change in pressure and fell into the Sherlock's arms as he rolled his eyes.

Some other guy tried to throw a punch but the boy, Sherlock simply evaded it by moving and pulling the stumbling girl with him backwards towards the door. The punch hit a bystander and soon a brawl had started while the boy and girl had just managed to make it out the door.

"Iris Athena Brook. What were you doing?" Sherlock stopped walking after he felt the girl stumble on her two inch heels for the fourth time. He knew she was drunk, that was no question and by the closed eyes and concentrated breathing she was trying to be coherent enough to speak with him. Moving his hands he placed them on either side of her head, forcing her to look up at him, "No, you can't fall asleep right now."

She looked up at Sherlock's face, surprised by his raised voice but only for a second as her eye lids drooped again and she shook her head again, "Can we …go outside?" Iris, the girl, knew he was right and that she probably had a concussion from getting hit over the head with a… vodka bottle?

Sherlock was happy that some sense was getting back to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist in an effort to get her outside sooner and without her ending up on the floor of the dorm hallways. He held her on one arm while opening the door with the other as the cold air hit them and he felt the girl's body shiver as he suddenly realized just how short her shirt was, "Come here." He led her to one of the benches on the side walk but before she could sit he held her forearms up, "Good?"

Confused a bit she regained balance that she had lost in trying to keep up with his longer strides as he slipped off his longer thick coat and threw it behind her, dramatically wrapping it around her shoulders, "Sherlo-" She tried shrugging it off.

He was relentless as he cut her off quick and void of emotion, "I am wearing a button down and jeans, much better equipped than you for this temperature."

The boy sat down on the bench and she followed mildly amused by the sight of her own breathing in the cold night air, "But that's the point, it keeps me awake." Her words mumbled a bit and she rolled her head onto Sherlock's shoulder.

Looking down at the tired girl he had to wonder how she had ever weaved herself into his life enough that he had felt the need to make sure she was okay when he got her text, "Awake is good, but blue with hypothermia is not." He really wasn't sure what to expect when he got to her dorm but a raging party was not it.

Seemingly finding his shoulder comfortable she moved closer to him and lifted her feet to sit next to her, covering her legs with the coat, "True but it wouldn't look good if my prince charming was frozen in my stead."

Sherlock laughed a little at his friend's drunkenness, this wasn't the first time he had found her like this and each time he did she had something to say about him. It got even funnier in the morning when he brought it back up to her and she'd get sassy about the entire experience, "It seems to me that you have yourself in a droll type of fairytale."

Hugging his arm she smiled, "But it's mine isn't it?" Her speech was still slurred and wandering by the end of her statement.

"Whatever you say." Sherlock muttered before he felt the weight on his arm increase by a pound, "Ris, stay awake."

With the reminder her eyes shot open and she nodded, "Sorry, I just feel so… drained."

"Ris!" He said a bit louder finally looking at her to make sure her eyes were open, "What's 17 times 33?"

She giggled into his shirt before replying, "Your coat is really warm."

Rolling his eyes impatiently, "Seventeen times thirty-three?" He was unused to talking to Iris like a child and unused to her drinking at all, especially this much.

The girl sighed dramatically, "Five hundred sixty one."

He nodded, although walking and being conscience weren't always possible it always seemed her logical thinking was so that's what he always resorted to, "Why did you text me?"

Shaking her head she laughed, "Because I wanted you to be there!" As though it was the most obvious thing in the world and Sherlock knew no good answer could be received from her by her state of mind presently, "Why were they punching you?"

This time he looked down and around the area, "I asked where you were, the man wouldn't tell me so I told his girlfriend he was cheating on her." This time Iris rolled her eyes and laughed in good humor, "With his boyfriend." Sherlock joined her.

"Now I wish I was there." Controlling her laugh she could just imagine the look on everyone's face.

They laughed and after a minute on silence Sherlock asked again, "How many noble gases exist?"

"Why?" Iris groaned shaking her head at the disruption in her peace.

"How many?" …

"Iris!" His tone wasn't desperate at all, just quick and forceful; almost scary if she didn't know him so well.

She yawned, "Six. Helium, radon, neon, argon, xenon, krypton." Before Sherlock could ask her another question, "Sherlock why am I so tired?" Surroundings were still blurred and she still felt like everything was spinning as she kept her eyes closed and covers by Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock checked his phone to see it has been about ten minutes after she got hit, "Where do you want to go for the night?" He wouldn't be sending her back to that building any time soon and he basically already knew she'd be with him tonight.

"Is your apartment available?" He lived off campus, in an apartment paid for by his parents and alone because, unsurprisingly, very few people can stand living with him.

Nodding he stood and offered a hand to the disrupted girl who feel sideways at her lack of his shoulder, smirking at her disarray, "Well then we'd best get out of this cold." Her pouting face turned on as she stood from the bench irritated at her friend's always sudden movements and she fell forward a bit before he caught her arms.

Slipping his arm around her waist he supported her walking, "Why do we have to walk?" She whined and Sherlock again rolled his eyes. Her drunk was so different from her usual demeanor and yet so alike.

"I apologize for forgetting my white horse and shining armor today." Sherlock said sarcastically and dryly as Iris tripped on her own feet again while she laughed getting the joke still, and Sherlock just rolled his eyes, how did they ever become friends?


	2. Chapter 2

Another picture- if you will.

The stand, side by side, barely an inch apart, while holding intricately decorated teacups and platters in the hands. Their bodies are leaning back against a kitchen counter while they bother refuse to look at the other by any other way than the corner of their eyes. However, the boy has this look of admiration while the girl is tinted pink from laughter while hiding a smile in her tea.

Let's rewind…

The boy has in hands in his pockets as he jumps around in the girl's cramp dormitory. The girl is in shorts and a grey cardigan while she has a bag over her shoulder. She's looking much better today with her hair down and make up done tastefully as she smiles encouragingly to her friend.

"This could be my first case, not to mention it's so simple!"

Brown eyes with their specks of blue and green shined at him, "That's great Sherlock, but you will have to be careful about it."

He waved off her concern as they moved out of the door and Iris moved to lock it, "I don't expect it to be hard, plus I'll have you with me; the chances of us both failing is almost nonexistent."

Her laugh echoes in the hallway as they continued walking and she turned to him walking backwards a bit, "Wait, since when am I going with you? You are the one who is going to be a consulting detective." Iris was the only one he had told about what he wanted to do. Sherlock knew that he had to succeed in it before his parents would agree, or even care.

Sherlock ruffled his own hair in frustration, "But you're clever! Why you are limiting yourself to chemistry and forensics is beyond me!" His tone was disapproving and a bit harsh but Iris was used to it as she rolled her eyes.

"Because I want to, frivolous and unneeded as it is, I want to."

"At least you have the sense to see that." Sherlock muttered and she smiled humorously.

"Such high praise." She muttered back and even in his annoyance he smiled. On campus they were walking, "Where to today?"

"I wa-" He was cut off by a different voice entirely.

"Mr. Holmes." It was a young woman, older than them but dress professionally with her eyes glued to a black berry cell phone, "Come with me please."

The two students looked over the woman before looking at each other and Sherlock raised his eyebrows and waved his wrists in a 'be-my-guest' motion. Smirking Iris shrugged- the shoes, the careless attention, the Blackberry newest edition, "Well, you can tell Mycroft to come get us himself." The unknown woman stared up at them now, and Iris took Sherlock's arm suddenly and kissed his cheek, "We'll be home by eight, right sweetie?"

Sherlock in all in usual composure nodded, "I should think so darling." The woman just sighed and looked back at her phone, turned and walked away.

Iris continued to hold onto Sherlock's arm and he raised an eyebrow, "Did something change in the past sixteen hours that I haven't seen you?"

Scoffing she shook her head and pushed away from his side, making him wish he hadn't say anything, "Sorry Mr. Holmes, I forgot you wouldn't want your bachelor status forfeited."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, it's not like he 'hung out' with anyone but her. She was probably the closest thing he had to a friend, let alone a girlfriend. Not to mention, half the campus probably assume they were closer than friends anyways, "Like that's of any consequence."

They spent the day walking around campus, making simple errands and taking their time as Iris always made Sherlock do on off days.

They went off to dinner at six at a little place down the road and Sherlock mentioned he was out of bread, milk and butter since he had just finished a few experiments. Taking it upon herself she caught a cab with him to the grocery store and physically dragged him through it for things he needed since she couldn't remember a time he had shopped for himself while out with her.

He paid cab fare back to his apartment and glared at her in the taxi all the way home, only to her amusement.

"Why am I carrying the gallon of milk and bin of butter while you've got only the bread?"

"Because it's your food." Iris replied quickly a with a smile that made any actual anger at her disappear into a condescending smile. As they got to his door Iris turned the handle and surprisingly it opened, "And it seems we have company." Sherlock always locked his doors, and made sure she locked hers.

Opening the door wide, her comment proved true as a figured sat at the small table provided for taking meals and Iris rolled her eyes at the dramatics. Wordlessly she took the bags from Sherlock forcing him to be the first to speak, "Brother, I believe you misunderstood, Iris did not mean to be inviting."

He flicked the lights on higher power while Iris put the groceries on his kitchen counter. Mycroft was a thicker man, well dressed as he sat on the chair with an empty mug in front of him, "Oh, Sherlock, right on time, I just ran out of tea."

"You better go back home and make some." Sherlock replied and Iris clenched her teeth, she hadn't met Mycroft yet but Sherlock detested talking about him. She stayed in the kitchen, unmoving, to try and overhear without being in that room.

"Is that any way to greet a guest? You haven't even introduced Miss Brook."

Sherlock rolled his eyes hoping he could've gotten rid of Mycroft without bringing Iris into it, "Ris." She appeared in the doorway within the second confirming to Sherlock she was waiting right inside it, "Iris, this is my brother Mycroft."

Smiling to attempt to let Sherlock know she was okay with this she moved to his side and leaned forward to outstretch her hand, "Mr. Holmes." Sherlock noted that her voice was different in saying it then how she would say that phrase to him, it lacked familiarity.

Mycroft stood to shake her hand with what some would consider a pleasant smile whereas Iris saw it as a leer or smirk, her shoulders straightened out of habit, "Mycroft, please-"

"And you can call me Miss Brook." Her smile was still bright and her tone sweet but the bite in her words made Sherlock smirk proudly. He corrected himself however once he realized he had no reason to be proud.

The elder Holmes raised his eyebrows at the girl and then to Sherlock as he laughed humorlessly, "Is that so, and how are your studies Miss Brook?"

"I believe you already know." Mycroft and Sherlock simultaneously smiled at her, Mycroft at the challenge in her tone and Sherlock at her swaying on her feet as though Mycroft's harsh gaze was only a breeze.

In complete disregard to Iris now, as though she was a lamp in the room, Mycroft talked to his brother, "She is entertaining brother. I see why you keep company in her."

Sherlock was never particularly happy with Mycroft but this comment just irked him more, "Iris-"

"Is still in the room." She finished for him with another sickly sweet smile.

Condescendingly Mycroft smiled at her, too, "Yes, she is. And what is this Sherlock? Your first friend?"

Again Sherlock opened his mouth to answer but Iris beat him to it, "And how many of those do you have?"

Silence.

Sherlock looked between those two and smirked, "Do make sure the door hits you on the way out." He didn't expect her to answer the unspoken question. Their relationship was much more of a mutual partnership than anything else.

…"Of 'course." Mycroft submitted to not being wanted in the room any longer, "I'll be checking on you Sherlock and do have fun with that case of yours." Mycroft moved to the door which Sherlock held open with an insistent look.

Sherlock slammed it and laughed with a victorious jump into the air, "Brilliant!" His eyes sparkled and he grinned at Iris, "You are brilliant!"

Iris had just made the man feel unwelcomed, it wasn't difficult, but then she remembered that Mycroft had commented on her being Sherlock's friend. Shaking her head she put away the groceries, "Of 'course, I mean, what are friends for?" The tall man stood a bit shocked in the living area and Iris smirked at hearing his silence, "Do you want any tea?"

Finally he responded assured yet his voice had changed from enthusiastic to… something else, "Two sugars." Something a bit more serious; he leaned against the counter in the kitchen, out of her way around the stove and cabinets.

She already knew but nodded anyways, "I can see the reason for his dietary concerns."

Sherlock was still recovering and he looked at the back of her head as she moved about his kitchen smoothly and tried to deceiver how she had figured out Mycroft's diet, "It is wishful thinking on his part."

As she picked up their teas she turned to face him and handed him the cup and platter, "I'm sure." She had noticed the eldest brother had three sugar cubes next to his tea mug meaning he had cut back on the sugar he had intended to put in. Iris leaned against the counter next to Sherlock neither moving to actually sit, "He's a bit of an arse isn't he?"

Mildly entertained Sherlock chuckled lowly before nodding, "He can be that way yes."

"I can see the family relation."

With a harsh glare Sherlock looked at her but by the beaming smile on her face only grew to a laugh as she put down her cup to laugh. Happy enough with her composure break down Sherlock smirked and rolled his eyes while she coughed to stop laughing.

Finally when she did she tilted her head, "I am your friend right?"

Again Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Obviously," It only became obvious to him five minutes ago but Iris took it as a good answer as she sipped her tea calmly now. Smirking Sherlock added, "Must be because we are so similar."

Stifling a laugh in her teacup she took a deep breath, "Yes, I suppose you are right." She didn't know how it got to the point where she was friends with this sassy yet insensitive little brat (then again, maybe they were similar) how did they ever become friends?


End file.
